


Lobsters for Two

by theresalwaysaway



Series: Ficlets for All [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/pseuds/theresalwaysaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could hard-shelled crustaceans lead to so much domestic fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobsters for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the FitzSimmons alternate universe for so long, I wanted to try something a little more canon-compliant.

“I know lobster was on sale, but couldn’t we just have ordered it at a restaurant?” Fitz was beginning to doubt the wisdom of Jemma’s idea to bring lobsters home for dinner-- _live lobsters,_ still moving around in the bag from the store. 

“It’s so easy to steam them, it seems silly to pay someone.” She found the biggest pot she could in the unfamiliar kitchen. “Plus it’ll be fun!” She put two inches of water in the pot, placed it on the stove and started the burner. “Look, it’s a blue pot, blue for biological.”

“You’ll handle these specimens? I’m not so keen on creepy crawlies.” He _was_ on holiday.

“You’re the bravest man I know.” She put her hands around his waist. “I heard a rumor you went face to face with a terrorist.”

“There was more at stake than my rumbling stomach.” _My heart was breaking, what else was I gonna do?_

“Oh, Fitz,” she pulled him closer and rested her head between his shoulder and his neck. They both had endured so much. Danger. Separation. How they appreciated just being safe! And together! Jemma looked up at him and their lips met. The kiss swept away the memories of the past plague of fear and reminded them that even if the future were not hardship-free (they did utter the words “for better, for worse”), they each would be blessed by the presence of the other. A few moments in peaceful silence passed.

“The water’s boiling,” Jemma noted. “You put one in and I’ll put one in.”

“How about you put them both in and I’ll supervise?” He grinned.

“It’ll cost you.”

“I’ll owe you.”

She unwound herself from him and opened the bag. “I have some ideas for how you might repay me.” 

“Whatever it takes, Simmons.” 

She took the first lobster by the top of its body and easily placed it in the blue pot. “Fine. I will let you know.” she said coyly, holding the second one up, its claws, tail, and tiny legs still wriggling. “Oh, this one is feisty, that’s how you know it is fresh.” She quickly dropped it in the pot and immediately brought the lid down.

“You’re feisty.” Fitz kissed the back of her neck. 

“You’re fresh.” She turned around to face him poking in the chest with one finger. “You be in charge of melting the butter.” She kissed him briefly and sauntered off to look for oven mitts. Glancing over her shoulder at him, eyes flashing merrily, she hinted, “As for payback. I’ll discuss _that_ with you later.” 

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
